Control and Release
by LyriumLove
Summary: One shot of nothing but smut between Fem Inquisitor and Livius Erimond. Spoilers for Adamant and Dragon Age Inquisition. I don't own anything, I just play in Bioware's fabulous sandbox. Soundtrack while I wrote: "Hatefuck" by Motionless in White and "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley


Control and Release

One shot of nothing but smut between Fem Inquisitor and Livius Erimond. Spoilers for Adamant and Dragon Age Inquisition. I don't own anything, I just play in Bioware's fabulous sandbox.

Soundtrack while I wrote: "Hatefuck" by Motionless in White and "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley

Exhaustion was all she knew. In the months since she'd become the Inquisitor, Alcmene Trevelyan had known previous little peace or rest. She scarcely had time to herself. Everyone had a demand of her or for her. Either her advisors, her soldiers or some merchant or spy always required her time.

_And people say Leliana works hard. _Alcmene grumbled as she made her way to the dungeons. She'd spent that evening judging prisoners. Two were to die by her own hand at dawn. She'd come to sign the official orders for their executions before finally being relieved of her duties for the day. Not that there was anything left to the day, it was past midnight. Most of Skyhold was in bed. Had been, hours ago.

_But no, not the mighty Inquisitor. Andraste forbid I get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep_...

Herald of Andraste in name, Alcmene felt like she had absolutely no control over her life. She was given a daily schedule, told where to be and when, every single day._Maker, Vivienna would have a stroke if I picked out my own clothing!_

A single guard was on duty at this hour in the lower dungeons. She sighed and waved off his salute when he jumped up to address her.

"It's too late for that shit, Guardsman. Where are the papers?"

The dungeon was dark, damp and quiet. Only this small section had yet been repaired for use, a handful of moldy cells in the darkest hole in Skyhold. She put her hands on her hips and eyed the guard. The tired man shuffled through some parchment before setting two long documents on the desk before her. She leaned over the desk, drawing the parchment to her. As she pulled a pot of ink and quill as well, she heard the guard's stomach growl loudly. Sighing heavily as the guard hastily apologized, she stood and straightened her shoulders.

"Go to the kitchens. Get one of the urchins still awake to feed you. If you have any problems, tell them it's for me."

"But Your Worship, I couldn't..."

"You need to follow orders. Maker, am I not in charge here!?" She thundered, slamming her fist down on the desk. The ink pot clattered off the desk, shattering and splaying ink all over her boots.

The stunned guard stammered another apology and fled the dungeons. Angrily, she kicked the inkpot shards and let out a frustrated oath.

"Tsk, tsk, my, you seem a bit out of control, Inquisitor," came a thick, velvety voice from the dark.

Alcmene snapped her head up, in the direction of the noise. Of course. Livius. He was leaning against the bars as casually as you please, arms above his head, glowering at her in a smug fashion.

Rage welled up inside her. She picked up a book from the desk and flung it at the bars.

"Shut up, Livius!" she threatened.

"Or what? You'll...kill me?" His laugh was a deep throaty chuckle that further infuriated her.

Intent on teaching him a lesson, she searched the desk for the keys to the cells. Dropping them in her angry haste, she tripped over her feet. Livius laughed again.

"Oh, my, you can't even control a set of keys. You're just a puppet, Inquisitor. You have no true power, Alcmene, do you?"

A primal rage knotted in her stomach as she fumbled with the keys, trying to open the cell door. Finally finding the right one, it stuck in the hole, refusing to turn. Grabbing it with both hands, she yanked at it, trying to force it to turn.

Chuckling still ,Livius crossed his arms and leaned against the bars beside the door.

"Hmmmm, the famous Inquisitor...bested by a simple...lock."

She looked up at him as the lock finally clicked. There was something in his eyes that both scared and excited her. Flinging open the door and not bothering to shut it, she slammed both of her hands into his chest, full force. Livius stumbled backwards, hitting the stone wall with his back. He was _still_ laughing.

"Is that all you've got?" he mocked her.

She brought her fist at him, he easily dodged it. Her knuckles met the stone wall and she cried out in pain. Whirling around she brought the other fist towards his cheek. Missing again, her hand cracked the stone and her vision shattered in agony. This time, her skin broke and blood dripped down her fist. Tears stung her eyes.

Livius stepped around and behind her quickly. He pulled the first arm she had tried to hit him with up and behind her roughly. With his body he shoved her against the cold stone corner, a rock that jutted out at an angle. With his free hand he grabbed her bleeding hand and pushed her palm against the rock.

She struggled against him angrily. He was much stronger than her, however, and at least a foot taller. Her writhing was useless.

Livius pusher her flush against the rock and leaned his face into her hair, by her ear.

"Stop struggling. You're not going to win."

Gritting her teeth, Alcmene stilled herself. She was furious that she'd allowed herself to be overpowered by him.

"Good girl. You follow orders so well. You were born to be submissive, weren't you?" Livius whispered, further crushing her against the rock.

"I don't follow orders, Livius, I give them," she seethed.

His body was hot against her backside; the rock cold against her front. The conflicting temperatures reflected her emotions. She was angry at Livius' insults but the further he pushed her the more aroused she became. His body was muscular and lean. She suddenly wanted to feel him pressed harder against her.

Curious, she wriggled away from him to see what he would do. As she suspected, he tightened his grip on her arm. She could feel the whole length of him against her, molded against her body. At the contact, she muttered a small "Ohh,".

Livius stopped ranting at her abruptly. He grabbed her bleeding hand, brought it to his mouth and sucked the blood off her knuckles, roughly.

"Mmmm," she murmured, pressing her ass against his crotch. His tongue on her hand was hot, like silken lava. She wanted more.

Livius released her hand abruptly and grabbed a fistful of her golden locks. He twisted her head towards him.

"Just as I suspected, traitor's blood."

Suddenly he released her but backed only a step away. She turned around carefully to face him. He was still close enough to her that she could his feel breath.

"What do you mean traitor's blood? I'm no traitor," she argued; meeting his dark gaze her both contempt and want.

"No? What would your advisors say, if they knew..."

He stepped towards her. He was so close now their noses were almost touching.

"...their puppet Inquisitor was down in the dungeon..."

He put one hand above her head on the rock, looking directly down into her eyes.

"...panting with lust after their sworn enemy..."

As lightly as a summer breeze, he put his other hand on her hip and squeezed gently.

"...and more willing to beg him to fuck her than behead him as she's been bid?"

Breathing heavily, his presence fire in her veins, she snapped. Reaching up quickly, she bit his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking the blood from it. The taste of his own blood thrilled her. She grabbed his hand on her hip, digging her nails into his wrist.

"I am not a puppet and I am not powerless," she breathed, pulling away to whisper at his ear.

Livius pulled his lip from her teeth abruptly. She whimpered.

"Prove it. Show me just how powerful you are," he demanded in a voice that made her legs weaken.

She lost all reason, then. Her desire for Livius had now taken control, overriding all common sense.

She grabbed his shirt on either side and shoved him to the wall, pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss. When she realized he wasn't kissing her back, she reached under his shirt and raked her nails down the middle of his back.

"Kiss me," she growled.

Now. Now there was want in his eyes. Recognition of some sort, something he had been waiting on. He wanted her angry, riled up.

He claimed her mouth with such force that she would have rocked back on her heels if she hadn't been gripping him so hard.

A sot moan escaped her throat as his hands began yanking at the ties on her breeches. He slipped his hand down inside her pants, she was already hot and wet. She ground herself against him, gripping his wrist.

"I want you," she whined, licking his earlobe.

He chuckled softly, pulling her pants the rest of the way down.

"Show me, then," he demanded.

Her eyes were gleaming with desire and the need for control. She grabbed his shirt again, yanking it over his head. Before he could pull his arms from it she twisted the fabric, locking his wrists behind his back. Surprise and then approval reflected in his dark eyes. She unlaced his pants, leaning her body against him, his leg between her thighs. All she wanted was him inside her. Holding on to his shirt; she used her free hand to pull his cock from his pants. He lifted his legs as she stroked him and kicked the pants away. He groaned as she ran her fingers up and down the length of him. Pushing herself against him again, she ran her tongue up his neck to his earlobe. He was breathing heavy now, too.

"Livius," she growled, more a threat than anything.

He turned to her, watching, waiting.

"_Take_ me," she ordered, releasing his shirt. He rewarded her with a malicious smile.

"As you command," he said, stepping towards her.

Before she could smile back he had grabbed her wrists, spinning her around and bending her over the cot in the cell. He ripped her pants the rest of the way down and she clawed at her shirt. Her nipples were painfully hard and when she finally released them from their binding she sighed with relief. He ran his hand up her stomach, twisting her nipples and then up to her neck. He bent her backwards towards him, claiming her mouth as he lined himself up to enter her. She was dripping wet, already. She could feel his broad head press against her entrance. He dug his nails into her hips and with a growl slammed into her.

"Yes," she moaned.

It was painful at first but she reveled in it. Livius pounded into her with ferocity, stretching her, hitting spots she didn't know she had within her.

Releasing one hand, he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled it as he fucked her. She spread her legs further, trying to pull him deeper inside her. With one hand she dug into his on her hip again and the other she circled on her clit. Chasing her climax, the combination of him inside her and her pressing down sent her into a wild spasm. She yelled as she came, her walls tightening and releasing around his cock.

His pace quickened and he bent her over further. His body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and the smell and feel drove her wild. He laid his body against hers, biting down on the ridge of her neck near her shoulder. When she felt his teeth she was hot again. She wanted to come again. She could feel his balls slapping against her and it made her moan. He released her hair and began fingering her clit, pressing down as he pressed inside her.

"Ohh, yes, harder," she begged.

Livius drew her into a rough kiss, pinching and plucking at her nipples and clit. He came, moaning into her hair, fingers digging into her flesh.

She was so close. Taking advantage of his weakened state, she deftly flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his throbbing cock and rubbed it against her clit, grinding against it until she came again, sinking down onto it so he could feel her explode.

He gripped her hips, pushing her down on top of him. Stars exploded in her vision and she collapsed on top of him, sated.

Combing back her hair, he bit her cheek lightly.

"How did you like that little taste of what power really feels like?" he asked, satisfied with himself.

"You've much to teach me," she answered, claiming his mouth for another kiss.


End file.
